1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in foldable signs. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to folding “a” frame floor signs and more specifically it relates to a folding sign for Provide a foldable “A” frame floor sign that folds for easy storage.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The invention generally relates to a folding “a” frame floor sign which includes An “A” frame.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, some of the features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction or to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,964 issued on Dec. 13, 1994 to Ronald R. Kubacki et al., discloses a Display Sign with Collapsible Support Base. In this patent the base is essentially two hinged “U” tubes. The sign is elevated from the hinge area. While this patent is for a collapsible sign, just the base collapses and the sign portion is essentially a rigid piece that does not collapse or fold.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,809 issued on Aug. 19, 2003 to David U. Hillstrom et al., discloses a Fold-up Sign Panel Assembly. In this patent the sign is diamond shaped and extends with a vertical pole to a base support. The sign allows for visibility from only one direction because the back surface is the frame structure. Because the sign is large, the base is designed to move with heavy winds. This patent is not an “A” frame structure that allows the sign to collapse for storage in a bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,122,629 issued on Feb. 28, 2012 to John Cowgill and discloses a Collapsible Sign. The sign is constructed with four legs that fold out from a vertical pole. The vertical pole has a horizontal arm where a flexible and weighted sign can hang. This patent does not have a stable “A” frame base and the sign can move from the wind.
What is needed is a collapsible “A” frame structure that can support flexible signage on at least one side. The collapsible frame and sign can be folded and stored in a bag for easy storage and transportation. The collapsible and folding sign in this disclosure provides the solution.